


One Single Yesterday

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, Male-Female Friendship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: After five years of marriage, the reader cannot do it anymore.  Luckily, she has Sam to help her out and keep her safe.





	One Single Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration: Carrie Underwood – Wasted  
> Prompt: “I’d trade all of my tomorrows for one single yesterday” from Janis Joplin’s – Me and Bobby McGee.

One Single Yesterday

After 6 years of marriage, Y/N found herself, balled up on an air mattress, in a bare apartment, balling her eyes out. It must have been at least an hour that she had been there like that. 

In the next room, her one-year-old sat in front of a tiny tv, zombified, watching the same VHS tape for the 200th time this year. Standing there watching her little angel, the realization finally hit her. 

She couldn’t do this anymore. 

No, wait. That wasn’t it. 

She could do it. 

She could live with a man she didn’t love. She could live with his lies. She could live with him telling her she was fucked up and needed help. She could live with him spending all of their money before she could feed herself. She could live with him cutting her off from the rest of the world. She could live with the yelling and fighting. She could live with the cheating. She could even live with him forcing sex on her. 

But she couldn’t do this to her kid anymore. 

She couldn’t let this be the way that her kid grew up. Couldn’t let this be the life her child was going to have. She couldn’t let her child grow up thinking this is the way that a relationship should be. Right there and then, she was done. She was going to find a way out of this. 

Y/N wiped her eyes and tried to gather her thoughts. She had to act fast on this before he changed her mind. He was good at doing that. She wanted to have everything all set before he came home that night. Unfortunately, they only had one vehicle and he was using it to get to work. The roads in their neighborhood were not safe to walk down, especially with a baby in a stroller. Internet was out. He had made sure they didn’t have enough spare money to afford internet, cable or even the newspaper.

Luckily she still had a cell phone. She knew she had it so that he could call and check up on her, but it made her feel like not everything had been taken from her. But who would she call? She was hours away from anyone she knew. Who would travel 6 hours one way just to come get her and her daughter? 

He had made sure when they moved that her parents were truly ticked off at her. Claiming that she wasn’t the daughter they raised, even so far as saying she wasn’t their daughter anymore and to not come back home until he was out of her life for good. She had to wonder if calling her parents to tell them she was done with him and wanted to come would be enough for them to travel all this way. She wasn’t sure and hated the thought of calling to tell them they were right all along. 

Maybe there was someone else and she could deal with her parents once she got back home. She wracked her brain. Then she remembered! During college, there was a guy who worked at the local bar a few times with her. It was before the engagement happened and she was too scared to ever tell her husband about him. Hopefully, he hasn’t changed his number in the last 5 years. 

“Hello.” Answered a deep husky voice.

“Um, Hi. This is Y/N. We worked together at Dave’s a few years ago.” You said hoping he will remember you.

“Oh, Hi, Y/N. It’s good to hear from you. How have you been?” he asked.

“Well, Sam, in all honesty, I’d trade all of my tomorrows for one single yesterday.” You sigh out.

“Y/N, what’s going on?” Sam says, his voice full of concern.

“Well, I’ve been married for 6 years and I just can’t do it anymore. Sometimes love just slips through your fingers and there’s no getting it back. I see a way out and I’m gonna take it.” You assert.

“Y/N? Are you sure?” Sam gently inquires.

“I don’t want to spend my life and wake up one day and find that I let all these years go by wasted. I am not spending any more time wasted.”

“Okay, Y/N. What do you need me to do?” Sam asks without any further hesitation.

“Sam, I know it’s a lot to ask, but I need you to come pick up me and my daughter at night while he’s at work. Once we are on the road I will call and let him know what’s going on. I just can’t do it in person. It is just too hard to face him and stand up for myself.”

“Where are you living at now?”Sam firmly asks.

“Boise, Idaho.” You reply.

“I will be there in two nights,” Sam confirms.

“Oh, Sam. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me.” You gush.

“Anything for you, Y/N,” Sam says, with a smile in his voice.

Two nights later, you are standing at the back door of your apartment complex; your daughter and a few packed bags next to you. Sam better hurry up. You need to do this fast or you may not go through with it. For one second, you almost turn around, but then you hear the rumble of Sam’s car pull up, so you take another step forward. You look down at your daughter, her eyes full of confusion. 

You smile, your eyes full of love as you tell her, “I ’m not gonna spend my life waiting to find that I let all these years go by wasted. Let’s go sweetheart.”

She looks up at you, innocent and sweet, “Dada?”

Your heart breaks a little and tears start to dampen your cheeks as you kneel down to her level. “No, my little princess, daddy won’t be coming with us. But Sam’s going to take really good care of us and we are going to be so much happier.”

You wrap your arms around her and pick her up so that you can keep her close.

“All ready?” Sam asks walking towards you.

You nod your head, the fear of a complete breakdown preventing you from speaking.

Sam grabs your bags and loads them in the car. When he returns, he smiles at your daughter and wraps an arm around your shoulder, leading you towards the car.

Once everyone is settled in the car, Sam turns to you.

“You don’t have to worry, Y/N. You are safe now. We are going to find the two of you the happiness you deserve.” Sam states as he starts the engine and drives away from your apartment.

As he drives, you feel a weight lift off your shoulders that you didn’t even realize was there. You know you did the right thing. Now you are going to live your new life to the fullest and not waste one more second.


End file.
